ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Miller
}}Jack Miller (born July 13, 1983), is a Canadian born superstar currently competing within the EHWF. Who uses a combination of technical mat skills, submission holds and grapples as well as a background in extreme wrestling. He's becoming one of the trademark names of the EHWF. Career Early career Miller’s first taste of the wrestling world was when he accompanied his two oldest brothers Bryan and Randy to a backyard wrestling federation. The two learned the ropes and actually got picked up as a tag team (The Miller Brothers) by a small Indy federation that was based in that area. Jack spent a lot of time around the backstage while his brothers trained for upcoming shows, which allowed him to learn a lot about the backstage workings that helped add to the shows look. He would make his first in ring appearance at the age of eighteen when as a masked star named The Shadow, becoming the fifth sibling in his family to appear within the federation. He used a couple of moves his brothers and some other names around the back had shown him however he didn’t win the first match. About a month later, the federation was brought up by Adam Cox, the owner of the GWA as he brought over a number of the federations big names, including Jack’s three older brothers and his older sister. Miller however didn’t follow over as he decided to stay in the Indy Circuit a while longer to work on his skills. Bouncing from promotion to promotion, and doing random spots in different low level federations Miller started to come into his own in the ring, putting together a verity of styles. A year after his family moved onto the GWA, Jack followed and signed a two year contract. Global Wrestling Alliance Miller came into the company as kind of back up for his two older brothers tag team, to watch there back as they feuded with the then World Champion, Ed Sands who had Miller’s older sister Claire as his manager. Ed Sands managed to come out on top in the feud with the Miller Brothers, however thanks to Jack, Sands would lose his last GWA World Championship to his arch rival Kevin Johnson. Then a few months later it would be Jack once again spoiling Sands hopes of regaining the belt when it came down to the two of them Sam Williams and Ike in a thirty man battle royal, and Miller would eliminate Ed Sands. Jack didn’t win the rumble himself however two months down the line he would defeat Sands one on one in a number one contender match sending Jack to claim his first World Championship. The Immortals About five months into his run with the GWA, Miller became part of a stable known as The Immortals, led by “Greatest Man Alive” Kevin Johnson. The group was high talent heels that dominated the roster. Jack’s time with the group however was cut short after Johnson set out to end the career of Ed Sands and everyone connected with him including Claire Sands (Jack’s older sister). After Sands suffered a dislocated shoulder that placed him out of action, Miller stepped in to protect his sister from Johnson and the rest of the Immortals, leading to his dismissal from the group after a savage and bloody beat down, which would later lead to Miller‘s short run with the appointed nickname “Crimson Knight”. The feud came to an end at the Global Games Pay Per View where Jack ended up winning his second world championship off Johnson in an extreme rules Iron Man match. Jack's sport for his sister against the Immortals also effected his long time close connection with his younger brother and manager at the time, Jonathan Miller who despised Sands and even Claire for marrying him and bringing him into the Miller family. Exiting the GWA While Miller would later claim that he was the first ever grand slam champion of the GWA, that would be false as Miller held only two different belts in his time, the World and the Tag Titles with his brother Randy, while Bryan was out of action. Jack and the GWA would part ways only fifteen months into his two year contract with the company as he headed over to the ever growing EHWF. EHWF Jack first appeared in the EHWF combining his original wrestling name with his real name becoming Jack “The Shadow” Miller. He was brought in as the hired hand/apprentice to the Brink, one of the EHWF’s biggest and most notable names since the federations creation. He was expected to help Brink take down the up-and-coming superstar Bouncer, who had thus proven to be unstoppable in the ring. Miller however ended the unbeaten streak after picking up a pinfall victory after a Homicide DDT off the side of the stage through a set up table. Impressing the upper management, Miller was placed into the eight man elimination match for the world title, along with Brink, Bouncer and several other well known names, Jack ended up pulling off the victory taking the title from the current champion Jason Storm on September 14, 2003 at Warfare, afterward he turned on Brink and faced the legend in the ring, which saw a quick end to his title run. This time led by Jack Miller, a new breed of Immortals was created. Including his two older brothers Bryan and Randy, former tag champion Vulture and former world champion Tony Smith as well as Brink’s arch rival and former best friend Gunslinger. The group was short lived, however Miller did manage to capture the HardKore tag gold during the stables run. However the group was disbanded after injuries forced most of the members out of action. Eight months after his first World Championship, Jack had earned another chance at the belt. This time inside the unforgiving WEB match, at First Degree 2004, taking on KidD, Fortune, Danny Polar, Punisher, Brink, X-Factor, Bronxx, Ben Smith and D-Man Dan Pentron. Jack managed to survive through the end of the match and walk out with his second world title. This one remaining with him for nearly a month before finally being defeated in his third defense by Fortune at Mind Games 2004. Uncensored Championship Wrestling Shortly after his loss to Fortune, Miller suffered a tear in his left triceps. The injury placed Jack on a questionable return to the ring as he had showed interest in switching to a career in film production, and he would be facing a long rehabilitation before he would be able to possibly make it back in the EHWF ring. After nearly a year out of action, it was the UCW (Uncensored Championship Wrestling) that was able to sign Jack after being contacted by former GWA team mate and rival, Kevin Johnson who was headlining the company. Jack made his long awaited return in a four corners extreme rules match for the Uncensored Championship which was able to obtain with little trouble. He shortly after form and unlikely team with Mogul as the two would go undefeated as a duo winning the UCW tag team championship. The New GWA Shortly after this point Jack was given a new offer from the now merged EHWF/GWA federation. Jack left the UCW, jobbing two back to back matches to drop his championships. Miller quickly made his impact within the company targeting the federations biggest name at the moment on the roster, Julian Dark. The two would go on to have countless battles back and forth, as Jack took the North American Championship then the World Championship for a third time from Julian Dark. In 2005 the two where nominated for best feud however lost to the GX vs. Echodrive feud. In 2006, the two once again where nominated for best feud but again didn’t quite win as the EHWF vs. GWA feud dominated most of the years shows. The two however did get nominated and won for the best match of 2006 in the Ultimate Jeopardy Match. Jack’s third title run would be cut short begin defeated inside the first ever EHWF Chamber match by Visigoth at Doomsday in 2005. Through the early parts of 2006 till about mid year, a new faction began to dominate the roster known as the Insurgency. It’s goal was to bring the GWA era to an end and bring the EHWF back. The fate of the federation was decided in a twelve man tag team match as the last team with a member left would be the winning faction. For months going into the event people began to shift and take sides, however the biggest shock had to be when Jack Miller turned his back on the GWA and fought on the side of the EHWF. EHWF Restored His side proved vital as the match came down to him and X-Factor from the EHWF side against BTB for GWA. Jack hit the Homicide DDT however X-Factor then leveled Miller with a spear before pinning BTB for himself to gain the bragging rights and also win the award of a world title shot to the person who scores the winning fall. Jack would take a little time off near the end of 2006 to take part in his second inter-promotional tournament, the ITOC, which Jack managed to make it into the semi finals before losing his focus and drive after some personal problems surfaced in his life. Determined to try and keep his career on track, Jack returned back to the EHWF forming the Immortals up once again, now teamed with Mogul, Lindsey Maria and Julian Dark. Jack would manage to obtain the tag team titles two different times, once with Mogul and a second time with Julian Dark, both time losing the titles to a new coming tag team known as Teh PWNz0rz. Jack finally after his second tag title loss decided it was time to leave the ring and focus on his personal issues mainly. He competed in one final match, for the first time taking on BomberJake, of Teh PWNz0rz, one on one and pulled off the victory in BomberJake’s own Atomic Wedgie match. Ground Zero While gone, the EHWF’s roster had grown considerably forcing the company to be divided into two different shows and rosters. The night of the draft saw Jack Miller make his return to the ring as he defeated Visigoth in an unscheduled North American Title match, and then moments later was drafted onto the Ground Zero roster. A month later Jack would find himself on the Ground Zero side of the bracket for the 2007 Tournament of Champions to crown a new world champion. After defeating BomberJake in the first round, and Downfall in the second. Jack would then make it past Juggalo Nightmare, Mr. Main Event and God at Mind Games 2007 to win his fourth World Championship. Miller since becoming champion has defended the belt against ArcAngel, Mr. Main Event and also inside his second EHWF Chamber match where he defeated Bad Boy Benjamin, Paul Simms, Barren T. Bolt, Jerry Awsome and Boca Del Inferno to retain the championship. Following the chamber match, he managed to defeat the then current number one contender Israel Ordaz in singles action, as well as pick up a victory over Smyrna after losing a first blood match against long time rival Julian Dark in what would be Julian's final match. Two weeks after that Miller made his sixth successful defense of the belt beating Barren T. Bolt, Smyrna and old friend Mogul. Jack would remain the champion till the end of 2007, when he was finally defeated by Zircon Warmburn inside the WEB. With hopes to make 2008 just as successful, Miller set out to reclaim the gold, however was not able to over come the numbers in the Mass Roster Rumble, and later saw him fail in several more contendership matches. Aligning himself with the new General Manager of the EHWF and his former boss back in the old GWA days, Adam Cox, Miller hoped he would find more success, however after several disappointing shows Cox decided to make an example out of Jack and terminated his contract with the company. The Return and The End? Miller made a return to the EHWF a number of months later, showing up as the person behind the mysteries STV segments that aired during FullHouse events, a very similar style as used by Kurtis Spees and his KTV segments when the EHWF first opened. The last video of STV showed Fortune taking the gun used to shot Jesse D. Baker and framed Boca for it. Jack was rehired then by Jesse’s son William Baker was in charge while his father was away recovering, and as a first order a business decided that Miller would face Fortune one on one to punish him EHWF style. The match however was a trick as William turned on Jack during it showing he was in on it from the start. Jack began a campaign to right the wrongs of everyone in the EHWF, passing judgment on anyone and everyone. This would lead to a couple small feuds mostly with Bronxx before Miller was forced to take some time off for personal reasons. Upon his next return Jack found that the company was starting to go under. Jesse Baker had returned already and announced he was closing the place within a month. Miller began to protest that it was the youth of the company that had damaged the name and was driving it under, on top of that he was not included in the Legends Match at First Degree 100, which was won by his old rival Julian Dark. In an act of protest he attacked Mark Shaw backstage before his world title match. Taking out one of the biggest names in the company at the time as well as a man that had challenged Miller time after time to return to the company and face him one on one as he believed it would be a dream match. The attack led to Shaw’s lose to World Champion Blaze who Miller had planned to challenge for the following week, however Andrew Hunter cashed in his title shot opportunity he had won earlier that night seconds after Blaze pinned Shaw and won the championship from him. The following week Miller competed in the main event, the first ever Tower of Gold match. Designed like a ladder match, with the World, EC and Shadow titles all hung at different levels above the ring. Four superstars would compete able to walk away with one belt only and the non-champion at the end of the night would be fired. Blaze escaped with his Shadow Title, while Miller used underhand tricks by handcuffing Hunter to the EC championship and forcing him to take that belt bring the match down to just the rookie Tris Isles and Jack Miller. Tris however outside Miller kicking the ladder over and climbing the rope to the belt leaving Jack to be fired once again. This time it was short lived as within two weeks Miller returned to the EHWF interfering in the main event. A four person cage match for the world title between Blaze, Tris Isles, Mark Shaw and Tuffy. Miller jumped the barrier and blinded Shaw with some liquid he threw in his eyes. He then dropped Isles with a Homicide DDT letting fellow Canadian Tuffy climb out and capture the gold. Jack Miller then told William Baker he had no power over him. He had always told everyone he didn’t answer to the Baker’s or to Estes or Nichole. He promised next week he would reveal the real person that control Miller’s fate. Personal life Jack Miller over the years has made his personal life more and more public, including family and friends within his promos. In his early career he attempted to avoid this as much as possible as to not endanger anyone he cared about. However after meeting his now deceased wife, Kristy Hall, he seemed to change. Jack has been married once, to Kristy Hall, who died six months after marriage of lung cancer in 2007. She had given birth to one child, a son named Adam. Jack also has a six year old daughter named Claire, with a former girlfriend that he never knew about until early 2007. Prior to Kristy's death, Miller was a heavy smoker and drinker. Using them almost as ways to dull the edge between fights. These sometimes really peaked when getting close to a huge match up, and some think some of his invented methods of fighting matches come from long nights of hard liquor. However after the death of his wife, Jack has been known to often try and kick the habit of smoking, by her request. While he slips from time to time, he defiantly has cut back as far as the public eye can tell. Jack currently has custody over his daughter Claire with a restraining order placed against her mother Brittany for child endangerment. However because of his busy schedule, Jack rarely spends time with his two children as they stay with Adam’s godparents who's real names remain unknown for protection of his kids. Career Facts Trademark Moves *''Homicide DDT'' *''Rosebud'' - Belly to Back Chickenwing Crossface Suplex *''The Ripper'' - Falling Arm Bar into an Arm Wrench submission hold *Top Rope Bulldog *Single Leg Boston Crab *Top Rope Elbow Drop Title History *EHWF World Champion (4) *GWA World Champion (2) *EHWF World Tag Team Champion (2) *EHWF EuroContinental Champion *EHWF North American Champion (3) *EHWF HardKore Tag Team Champion (2) *UCW Uncensored Championship (1) *UCW World Tag Team Champion (1) *GWA Tag Team Champion (1) Entrance Theme "Bleed" by Godhead "Bite Marks and Bloodstains" by Finch "When It All Goes Wrong" by Everclear "I'm Not Jesus" by Apocalyptica Managers *Jonathan Miller *Claire Sands *Marlenna *Michele *Kristy Hall Stables/Tag Partners *'Miller Brothers' with Randy Miller, Bryan Miller, Jonathan Miller *'The Immortals' in GWA with Kevin Johnson, Night Stalker, Kevin Paxton, Dreg and Marlenna *''Tag Team'' with in EHWF Brink *'The Immortals' in EHWF with Tony Smith, Vulture, Gunslinger, Randy Miller and Bryan Miller *''Tag Team'' in UWL with Mogul *'Insurgency' with Visigoth, Fortune, Brink, Mr. Main Event, X-Factor, Punisher, Annexx and EHWF Black and White *'The Immortals' with Julian Dark, Mogul and Lindsey Maria *'The Alliance' with Fortune, Boca Del Inferno, X-Factor, Julian Dark, Mogul, Lindsey Maria, Ellie